


Kitty Cheerleader

by nebsie



Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, oikawacentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebsie/pseuds/nebsie
Summary: Because of Hinata, Oikawa is made to promise to cheer for Nekoma. However, cheering for Nekoma is not as bad as Oikawa thought. Actually, they treat him quite well!Iwaizumi disagrees, finding Nekoma the worst team that Oikawa has cheered for so far...
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082708
Comments: 47
Kudos: 272





	Kitty Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> eyoooo!!
> 
> More Cheerleader Oikawa for you guys! :D  
> I think I had a bit too fun writing this lmao, hope you guys have fun reading it too!!  
> Thank you all for the comments, they boost me to write these things faster than normally <33
> 
> Please enjoy!

All Oikawa really knew about the team was that they and Karasuno had a good bond. That was why he had checked out some clips of them online to familiarize himself with their playing style and had found out that they were a team that relied on strong defense and strategizing. Especially the last part he respected, as he often relied on analyzing himself and adapted his playing style depending on the team he was facing.

Other than that, Oikawa barely knew anything about Nekoma. And it felt weird that they had demanded him to cheerlead for them. He did understand Shiratorizawa and Karasuno – both teams had some sort of rivalry with Aoba Johsai – but Nekoma? The two schools had no connection whatsoever. What possible reason could Nekoma have to humiliate him? Perhaps they felt some sort of companionship with Karasuno and wanted to join in on the banter of laughing at Oikawa in a cheerleading outfit. The strange part of this all, however, was that no one really had laughed at him so far…

It was chilly outside, and the sky was bright blue. In fact, there was not a single cloud in sight. The only indication of something resembling a cloud were their breaths, as they resembled tiny clouds when they exhaled. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking together to the gymnasium they had agreed to meet Nekoma at, Oikawa frowning a bit to himself. This was the third time he was acting as a cheerleader, so he didn’t feel particularly humiliated or anxious to wear those odd outfits. Rather, he felt annoyed, as doing this felt like a waste of time. He could have watched a documentary on aliens but there he was, heading to do a cheerleading gig. What had his life turned into?

“Stop scowling, Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi scolded him, the two boys arriving at the front of the large gymnaisum. Iwaizumi was also getting used to this. He now had enough experience from the last two times, however, and understood he never could let Oikawa go to these things alone. The pretty setter seemed to live in the belief that these cheerleading gigs were merely meant to ridicule him, and Iwaizumi was not going to let these weird perverts take advantage of his bratty friend. “Third time’s a charm, they say.”  
  
“Right, right”, Oikawa pouted. He took a deep breath as they stood by the entrance of the door, his annoyed expression softening into a fake, polite smile. He would do this without whining and that’d be it. If he didn’t whine at all, then these guys wouldn’t get the satisfaction from humiliating him. With a determined shove he opened the door. “Good afternoon! I’m here to cheer for you guys!”

“Oikawa! You’re here!” it was as if this raven had been waiting by the door, because he was right there. The first thing Oikawa noted about him was his rather peculiar hairstyle. This was the captain, he had learned. Kuroo, was his name, right? “We’re so glad you could make it!”

“You were the ones to travel all the way here from Tokyo”, Iwaizumi stated coldly. He still found it absolutely unbelievable that these players had traveled all the way to Miyagi just for Oikawa. Sure, Oikawa’s thighs were _really_ pretty and his hair was _really_ soft, but this was still too much! Iwaizumi knew he had to be on his guard around these red oddballs.

“I’m here like I was made to promise”, Oikawa tried his best not to sound sarcastic, a forced smile still on his face. He couldn’t tell if the captain of Nekoma was trying to taunt him with his kind behavior or if it was genuine friendliness. “So, I assume you have something for me to wear? The others did”, he managed to hide the bitterness in his voice fairly well in his own opinion.

“Yes, yes, of course”, Kuroo smiled, his eyes sparkling at the sight of Oikawa. The setter was even prettier in real life! He had only gotten to see pictures of him so far and even in those he had been attractive. But here, up close… It was a whole new level! “We cleaned the locker room for you, put some nice candles and flowers and snacks…” he trailed off, treating Oikawa as if he was some kind of amazing celebrity.

“Huh”, Oikawa blinked. If what Kuroo said was true, then he liked Nekoma. They were hospitable and friendly, and Oikawa was most certainly going to take advantage of that. His gaze wandered around the gym, spotting the boys sitting on the floor, all dressed in their jerseys and looking at Oikawa quietly. “Alright! Well, let’s get this over with!”

“Right this way”, Kuroo wrapped his arm around Oikawa and Iwaizumi felt himself get agitated already.

“I’m with him”, Iwaizumi squeezed in between, stopping Kuroo from laying a hand on his friend. He glared up at the taller male, ready to fight him. Kuroo only smirked a down at him, not seeming the slightest provoked or scared.

“Ah, right, sorry”, Kuroo hummed. “You’re like… the supportive friend?”  
  
“More like babysitter”, Iwaizumi grumbled, not liking this guy and his sarcastic tone at all. He glanced at Oikawa who was chuckling fondly. Oikawa seemed to like how Kuroo was teasing him. Of course, Oikawa always liked sneaky, teasing comments.

“Iwa-chan is so mean! I bet he’s just jealous of me”, Oikawa hummed arrogantly.

“Iwa-chan? Oikawa, will you call me Kuro-chan?” Kuroo asked.

“Huh? Sure! Nicknames are the best, right, Kuro-chan? Iwa-chan says the nicknames I give people suck”, Oikawa faked a pout, only wanting to tease Iwaizumi. “But all the nicknames _he_ comes up with are so vulgar.”

“Shittykawa just don’t go give strangers nicknames!” Iwaizumi scolded him. Yes, he had to admit it, he was insanely jealous. These two were getting along too well and it made his blood boil. Furthermore, Kuuro was very attracted to Oikawa. Oikawa himself couldn’t see it, but Iwaizumi did – Kuroo kept looking down on his lips while they chatted.

“Ah, can you hear something, Kuro-chan? I feel I hear something below us”, Oikawa taunted, happy the captain of Nekoma was so kind to him and joining in on teasing Iwaizumi. People often found respect for Iwaizumi as he was so grounded, but this guy seemed to get the fun of making Iwaizumi lose his cool.

“Can’t hear a thing, Oikawa”, Kuroo agreed. By now the three boys had walked up to the locker room and Kuroo held the door open for their guest as if he was some kind of gentleman. Bullshit, Iwaizumi thought to himself. “Anyway, go ahead, we’ll wait for you here”, he said with a teethy grin.

Oikawa hummed, inhaling the air in front of him. They really had put candles in the locker room and judging from how nice it smelled, there must have been scented candles too. Oikawa always appreciated cleanliness and luxury items, entering the locker room with a pleased smile. Iwaizumi slipped in as well, making sure to give Kuroo one nasty glare before the door closed.

“He has weird hair, don’t you think?” Iwaizumi said quietly.

“Judging people based on their appearances? How lowly, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa tsked playfully, starting to strip.

“You do that all the time!” Iwaizumi said as he felt his face heat up. Damn it, he didn’t like Nekoma one bit…

X

This outfit was a bit different from the previous ones and Oikawa didn’t know what to think. It was red, the shade matching Nekoma’s jerseys perfectly, and had black and white details. The most surprising, and also slightly relieving, part was that the bottom of the uniform wasn’t a skirt. Instead, he had been given shorts. Sure, the shorts were very tight and short, but it felt nicer and safer to move around in them. The top was very small as well, most of his belly exposed. And finally, he had been given cat ears and a tail, probably to match the rumor of Nekoma being a team of “cats”.

He clenched his fists as he walked out, now being almost certain that this indeed was to humiliate him and poke fun at him. So Kuroo’s nice act had just been to fool Oikawa? Oikawa was sure to get his revenge for this – two could play the game of fake smiles and polite bows. Behind him walked Iwaizumi, his eyes glued to the lower parts of Oikawa’s, hm, back. Iwaizumi understood why Nekoma had chosen shorts and not a skirt – they got to see more of Oikawa with how tight they were.

“Here I am then”, Oikawa announced to alert the boys who had been stretching. He tried to hide his glare with a practiced and strained smile. “Ready to be laughed at.”

Kuroo stared with his mouth open for a bit before shaking his head. “Laughed at? Oh no, you’re mistaken. We are your fans!” he exclaimed.

“I’m your biggest fan!” Lev agreed, standing up tall, his face slightly red but mostly eager. “Quite literally, I’m sure”, he laughed cockily.

“Size doesn’t matter!” Yaku growled up at the giant, aware that he was noticeably shorter than Lev. Then he turned to stare at Oikawa with an excited grin. “What Kuroo says is true, we are your fans!”

“Fans...?” Oikawa muttered, furrowing his brown brows in confusion and hesitance. He glanced towards Iwaizumi, not sure if he should believe what he was told.

“Yes, your jump serve is absolutely stunning!” Yamamoto nodded eagerly. His appearance and odd eagerness reminded Oikawa of Karasuno’s baldie. Oh no, this guy wouldn’t start drooling, would he? Ah, he already was…

“Really? You’ve seen me play?” Oikawa was flattered. He always liked getting his ego stroked. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes behind Oikawa’s shoulder so that the setter wouldn’t be able to see it. “I’m really not that good though”, he was obviously fishing for compliments.

“What? Are you crazy? You’re amazing!” Kuroo didn’t back down with the compliments, walking up to Oikawa. He glanced over his shoulder at Iwaizumi, his lips pulled up into a slight smirk as he looked at the spiker. “If you only lived in Tokyo…”

“Huh, I didn’t realize I had fanboys too”, Oikawa mumbled to himself. He suddenly felt bad for making that assumption and for losing face in front of his fans. He always treated his fans well, always needing their attention and love. His smile was still fake, but Iwaizumi knew that the type of smile displayed now was different – this was the soft smile Oikawa used for fans. “Well, this makes me feel really honored!”

“The honored ones are us”, Kuroo continued speaking. “We did ask you to cheer for us, but if you don’t want to, we can just spend some time together. Perhaps later, you could join us to the house we’re staying at? I’m sure my futon is big enough for two.”

_Oh hell no._

“I’ll walk him home”, Iwaizumi spoke through gritted teeth. Oikawa was not spending the night with this sneaky bastard. He was going home with Iwaizumi. Or even better yet, going home to Iwaizumi’s.

“I’ll cheer for my fans, always!” Oikawa said with a cheerful smile. He always acted nice and kind to his fans, after all. If they wanted some cheerleading, then sure, he could deliver. This would surely boost his popularity all the way to Tokyo! Though, would fangirls like him in this kind of attire? Or would Oikawa gravitate to have a more male fanbase? Well, it didn’t matter, did it? Fans are fans, no matter the gender.

“Thank you, Oikawa!” all boys seemed to shout at the same time.

Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi, really liking Nekoma so far. They were treating him with the respect he deserved. And he, of course, really enjoyed that these guys were fans of him. His fondness of Nekoma contrasted heavily with Iwaizumi’s feeling about the team. Seijoh’s spiker couldn’t have disliked a team more. He particularly disliked the captain, Kuroo. Like Oikawa, Kuroo was a scheming guy. But somehow, the quality wasn’t endearing when it came from him. Instead, it just made Iwaizumi want to punch him right in the face.

Thanks to the awareness that these boys were his fans, Oikawa put more effort into cheerleading than the previous times. Nekoma was playing a practice game against each other, so Oikawa made sure to cheer for both teams respectively. He jumped around and waved his pompoms at them happily, even acting cute, which he often did for his fangirls too. For whatever reason, this only made Iwaizumi angry. Usually, the sturdy spiker would have enjoyed a show like this, but it was hard, knowing that Oikawa genuinely was trying to cheer for Kuroo. Sure, Oikawa only did it to ensure he didn’t lose a single fan, but Iwaizumi would have preferred the more disingenuous cheering that he had given Shiratorizawa and Karasuno.

Sometime while cheering, Oikawa spotted a blond-haired guy approaching. He recognized him as the setter of Nekoma, his mind scrambling to remember the name of this one. As he tried to remember, he plastered a charming façade all over his face.   
  
“Ah, yahoo!” Oikawa said happily. Iwaizumi was by his side, ready to strike if anyone got too friendly. This small blond didn’t seem particularly threatening, however. “Tired from practice?”

“Hello… Yes”, the blond replied. His hair was obviously dyed from the way black strands were growing at the top of his head. “I’m Kenma…”

“Nice to meet you Kenma”, Oikawa’s kind façade was still high up, Iwaizumi could tell, the tall setter smiling charmingly and using his soft tone. “Ah, you like _Aliens: Colonial Marines_?” he took notice Kenma’s wristband which had artwork from the video game. Oikawa was naturally unaware that Kenma had worn this wristband only to impress him, the latter having managed to dig up information about Seijoh’s main setter.

“Yes… Aliens are neat”, Kenma spoke very quietly and softly, his face going bright red when near Oikawa.

“They are! Wow, you have good taste! Iwa-chan, this one understands aliens better than you!” Oikawa said and for a second his smile and excitement was completely genuine. Damn, Iwaizumi only kept losing to Nekoma today…

“Kyanma! Get back here!” Kuroo shouted from the court, scolding the setter for having snuck away in the middle of the match. The captain of Nekoma only got a shy headshake indicating no as a response. “Come on! Oikawa is here to cheer for us and you’re skipping practice?!” the scolding didn’t end and so the blond setter sighed and ran back. He did give Oikawa one timid glance before rejoining the team he had left struggling on the court.

And with that, Oikawa continued cheering, his demeanor appearing slightly happier. Even when almost graduated from high school, Oikawa was childishly eager about extraterrestrial life. It was a strange obsession he had developed since early childhood, and even if he nowadays kept telling Iwaizumi he no longer believed in such silly things and only watched the documentaries for entertainment, Iwaizumi thought otherwise. Why else would Oikawa stare up at the sky so seriously during the nights? He was obviously scouting for UFOs.

Yamamoto, the spiker that reminded the Seijoh boys of Tanaka, kept hitting hard spikes with loud shouts. Each time he scored a point, he’d glance over his shoulder to look at their cheerleader, a cocky grin on his self-confident face. Kuroo was also sharp today, his blocks accurate and his time difference attack working almost flawlessly. The captain of Nekoma would shamelessly grin or wave at Oikawa, not seeming the slightest flustered to express his obvious interest in him. Iwaizumi tried to shake the flirty behavior off by sending threatening glares his way, but unfortunately his threats were ignored. That was most likely due to the fact that Oikawa was replying to each of Kuroo’s waves with waves of his own, always ready to please his admiring fans.

The main libero, Yaku, kept showing off his skills as well. Unlike the others, he wasn’t as obvious with his cocky grins. Even more subtle was the shy and introverted Kenma, who yes, had approached Oikawa in the midst of the practice game, but on court was less noticeable. He did blush whenever Oikawa called his name, but even that was hard to spot thanks to the way he’d turn his head away. Yaku’s and Kenma’s subtle behaviors were direct contrasts to Lev, the tall first-year who called himself the ace of Nekoma. Lev kept shouting Oikawa’s name, desperate for his attention and constantly bragging about his height. Especially the last part hit a sore spot in Iwaizumi as the wing spiker of Seijoh wished he’d still grow a bit taller…

After the game, Oikawa himself walked up to the boys, which differed from the previous times, when he always had been forcefully approached. Nekoma’s tactic to woo Oikawa seemed to be more cunning than Iwaizumi had been able to anticipate – they gave Oikawa space, which made him feel comfortable and relaxed. Not only that, but they had also been honest about admiring him, which always made Oikawa feel content. Shiratorizawa and Karasuno had messed up by not expressing their admiration more clearly. Wait, no, they had been rather clear. The problem was Oikawa, who seemed to forget boys could be into boys. It appeared one had to spell it out for him and then he’d get it.

“You guys did well!” Oikawa smiled, shaking his pompoms at the sweaty and panting players of Nekoma. “Want me to refill some of your water bottles?” Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it – Oikawa Tooru was actually offering to do something for someone. He really went far not to lose his precious fans, huh…

“No, no, don’t worry”, Kuroo waved his hand calmly, a fond smile on his face. “You cheered for us really well. Why don’t you join us for a bit of practice? Maybe you could set a few spikes for me.”  
  
“Ah for me too!” Lev ran up eagerly.

“Your sets are the best!” Yamamoto was there in an instant as well.

“Then I’ll go receive!” Yaku said, the previous tiredness he had displayed gone in a matter of seconds.

“Huh? Really? But this outfit”, Oikawa trailed off, looking down. Well, sure, he did wear shorts. So technically… “I’ll just remove this tail then.”

“Yeah”, Kuroo nodded, his grin even wider now.

That scheming grin only caused Iwaizumi to get chills. He narrowed his eyes, not particularly fond of the idea of Oikawa setting to the captain of Nekoma. Not only that, but he was also fairly sure that Kuroo was plotting something. Of course he was, he seemed like the type of guy who always made calculative and strategic decisions. The uneasiness in Iwaizumi’s body only caused him to follow the others, moving to stand even closer to the court. Unfortunately, he couldn’t join in on practice, wearing jeans and a hoodie.

After Oikawa had removed the strange cat tail that had been attached to the shorts, he joined Nekoma on the court. Because of the red outfit he was wearing, he almost looked like he belonged on the team, which only made Iwaizumi’s irritation grow. The tall setter was easily able to change his throws to fit each spiker. They all seemed extremely eager to spike Oikawa’s sets, Lev gushing on about how utterly amazing Oikawa’s sets were. Oikawa himself of course ate up every word with a greedy appetite. Soon, Kuroo decided he’d teach Oikawa his very special time difference attack.

“Give us some space, I’ll teach Oikawa my move”, he said, waving his hands to make the others back off. “Alright, I know you’re not a spiker but perhaps you have use of this…”

“Sure”, Oikawa was naturally eager to learn. Sure, he wasn’t a spiker, but perhaps he could trick people with this attack. Sometime in the future he’d be sure to use this on Kageyama or Ushijima and defeat them…

“Alright so first your stance…” Kuroo trailed off, moving to stand behind Oikawa. He was too close for Iwaizumi’s approval, the spiky-haired teen tensing at the side of the court, indicating he was ready to launch. “You should relax your hips a bit more”, he shamelessly gripped Oikawa’s hips at the statement, “like this.”

“I’m a spiker, show me instead”, Iwaizumi had forced his arm in between them, shoving Kuroo away from his Oikawa. “So, how do I _relax my hips?”_ He was about to lose his temper any second now. He now understood why Oikawa had been given shorts; so that he could join in on practice. So that Kuroo could feel him up.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, you’re interrupting my lesson”, Oikawa scolded him. “You are such a brute. If you want to learn, you have to wait for your turn. Do I need to teach you some basic manners?”

“Seems like you do”, Kuroo agreed, an innocent but at the same time teasing smile on his face.

“That’s it Shittykawa, we’re going home”, Iwaizumi announced, grabbing Oikawa by his arm. He was done for today. His patience was gone. None of it was left, none. The only thing that could save his day would be a sleepover with Oikawa.

“Already? But practice isn’t over?” why did Oikawa sound like he was enjoying himself? That was not right. Not right at all. He was not to enjoy himself while flirted with by Kuroo.

“Shuddup, I decided I wanna watch movies tonight, so we better start heading home”, Iwaizumi started dragging Oikawa off, Nekoma staring at the boys in disappointment, some even displaying clear annoyance over the fact that their lovely cheerleader was being brought away. Iwaziumi was well aware that they saw him as the villain here, but he didn’t care. He was just taking back what was his anyway. “And I’m sleeping over.”

“Really! Finally, you’re being a good friend and not a scary hedgehog!” Oikawa cheered. He had been begging to watch some new alien documentary all week long. “Can we watch that alien documentary I told you about?”

“Sure, whatever”, Iwaizumi growled. He had almost managed to drag Oikawa back to the locker room when they were blocked by Kuroo. The tall captain of Nekoma glared down at Iwaizumi.

“Alien documentary? I really love aliens. Can I join, Oikawa?” Kuroo Tetsurou really was the boldest person Iwaizumi had ever met. Iwaizumi was just about to speak up, about to say that of course Kuroo could _not_ join. But Oikawa was faster.

“Well, the more the merrier!” Much to Iwaizumi’s dismay, Oikawa of trusted any person who shared his bizarre interest for extraterrestrial life. It didn’t matter whether that passion was faked in order to get into his pants or if it was genuine interest for the subject.

“Thank you for your hospitality”, Kuroo smiled and Iwaizumi wondered if stabbing him to death during the night was an insane idea.

That night, Oikawa fell asleep on the sofa after the alien documentary, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. The bowl was barely in Oikawa’s hands, threatening to fall onto the floor and spill the remaining of the snacks all over the rug. So, Iwaizumi gently grabbed it and put it aside. He glanced over Oikawa towards Kuroo, who sat close to the setter on the other end of the sofa. Kuroo looked over at the TV screen, pretending to be immersed into the movie they had put on after the alien documentary. But every now and then, Iwaizumi would find his hand slithering its way to Oikawa’s shoulder or waist. Those brash actions would earn the captain of Nekoma quite hard pinches.

At this point, Iwaizumi was the one hoping that Oikawa wouldn’t be requested to do any more cheerleading. Protecting Oikawa from these oddballs was starting to become a full-time job and a major test of patience.

Meanwhile, Kuroo had bragged about his magical day to Bokuto…

**Author's Note:**

> ... Kuroo is sneaky! Iwa probably has to start calling back-up soon?? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
